


In Sickness and In Health

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Should I mention everyone's name?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: It was Seongwoo who first noticed that something was wrong with their center.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me last night and I pull an all nighter to write it down, I'm productive, lol  
> *Proud to be productive on useless things*
> 
> And In need of a beta it seems :))
> 
> A bit OOC

It was Seongwoo who first noticed that something was wrong with their center. They just finished their performance and chatted happily with each other in the backstage. He was talking to Minhyun when he accidentally saw Daniel clench his teeth like he was holding in pain. He approached the younger boy and frowned when he saw Daniel massaging his right wrist slowly as if he was afraid that anyone noticed.

“Niel-ah.” Seongwoo said. “You okay?”

“Ah, Hyung.” Daniel startled when he heard Seongwoo's voice. “I'm fine, what is it?”

“Are you sure? Because it looks to me that you were massaging your wrist.” Seongwoo said. “Is it acting up again?”

“No, don't worry about it.” Daniel said, smiling, trying to reassure the older male.

Seongwoo knew he lied because he saw Daniel grimace when his right hand accidentally knocked on the wall, trying to escape from him. He sighed at the younger's lie. He know why he acted like that, his injury was the kind that could acting up from time to time because it cannot be healed properly and he felt guilty for being a bother to the others. Daniel's been using his hands non-stop for their dance and he doesn't have enough time to rest it properly. It was the second time after their debut and it always make him sad whenever he saw Daniel wearing the thumb supporter.

“We'll go straight to the hospital after this.” Seongwoo said, looking at the younger boy sternly. “I don’t know how long you've been holding it in but you really need to tell us about this kind of thing sooner.”

“I'm fine.” Daniel said again. “I just need to warm it up to lessen the tension and I'll be fine.”

“Bullshit.” Seongwoo hissed in anger. He was worried about the younger boy and felt helpless because there's nothing he can do to help him. Daniel is a stubborn idiot who insist to hold his feeling inside and refuse to bother the other even if it's just to ask for help. It made him feel inadequate as his boyfriend.

It's true that they were in a relationship, but it hasn’t been long since they become an item, sometimes he felt like hasn’t been able to handle Daniel that well. So the only option for him is just telling Jisung about what was going on and hope for the best that Daniel would listen to him. He felt like crying when he think about it. “Don’t tell me you're fine when you can't even hold my arm with your hand. If you don't want to listen to me then I'm telling Jisung-hyung and that's final.”

“No, hyung….” Daniel gasped in pain when he unconsciously reaching out and grabbed Seongwoo's arm with his injured hand and cursed quietly. “Damn it.”

Seongwoo felt a pang of guilt when he saw Daniel's crestfallen face. He knows he was being harsh but there's no other way to get the younger boy to go to the hospital. He turned and walked toward the oldest of the group, leaving Daniel slumping on the wall for support.

Jisung was not happy when Seongwoo told him what happened. He scolded Daniel and told him to go to the hospital even if he had to drag him there himself.

“If it's not for yourself, do it for Seongwoo, he's been worried sick thinking about you.” Jisung said. “You didn't tell us the first time it was hurting too, you know how Seongwoo feels about it, he is your boyfriend but you won’t even listen to him.”

After the filming, Jisung told the group that he and Daniel need to go to the hospital because of Daniel's hand's been acting up again. The others looked worried and asked if he was okay. Daniel just smiled but Seongwoo can see that his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

The group was sent home by one of the staff from the show while their manager took Daniel and Jisung to the hospital.

“Do you think he's alright?” Daehwi asked once they reached the dorm, always the worry ward.

“Maybe he just needs to wear the thumb supporter again.” Jinyoung said, reassuring the younger boy.

“Daniel is a tough guy.” Minhyun said, trying to lessen their worry. “I'm sure he will be fine.”

“I hate it when he said nothing about his injury.” Sungwoon said.

“Was that why you were fighting with Daniel earlier, Seongwoo-hyung?” Jaehwan asked. “I didn’t mean to eavesdropping but I heard when you said the BS word.”

“Yeah.” Seongwoo who slumped on the couch said. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

“I know how worried you are.” Jihoon said, trying to cheer him up. “Since he is your boyfriend after all.”

“Why didn’t you go with them to the hospital?” Guanlin asked.

“I'm not sure Daniel wanted to see me right now.” Seongwoo said, sighing. “I think I'm going to bed.”

The others just looked at Seongwoo's retreating back and mumbled their good nights', concern with their resident gag man.

Seongwoo changed his clothes to a more comfortable one to sleep. He freshened up himself by taking a shower and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Once he was done with his routine he lay down on Daniel's bed, his head near the door, listening and waiting for the younger boy to come back.

Seongwoo almost fall asleep when he felt the bed dip slightly. He opened his eyes and saw Daniel sit on the bed and smiled at him.

“Hey.” Daniel said, reaching out to caress Seongwoo's cheek with his left hand.

“Hey.” Seongwoo said, holding Daniel's hand to stay on his cheek. “How was your hand?”

“It was fine.” Daniel said, lifting his right hand. “I just need to warm it up to lessen the strain, like usual.”

Seongwoo looked at it and without he realize there's tears rolling down his cheek. He sniffed and tried to bury his face on the pillow.

“Why are you crying?” Daniel asked, holding the older male's face to look at him, concerned at the sudden outburst. “There’s nothing to cry about, I'm used to this.”

“You might be used to it, but I'm not.” Seongwoo said, letting out a small sob. “Maybe in five or even ten years from now, but right now I feel hopeless because there's nothing I can do to help.”

“Then you just have to be by my side for at least ten more years so that you get used to it too.” Daniel said, trying to joke to lighten the mood. He leaned down and kiss the corner of Seongwoo's eyes. His heart filled with love for the older male. Seongwoo might look like someone who always took everything as a joke but when it comes to something he loves he can be really sensitive.

“I feel useless.” Seongwoo said, hiccupping. “I even get mad at you earlier.”

“You're not useless.” Daniel said. “I know you always bring a hot pack in case I need it. And I notice all those small thing you did to ensure that I didn't strain my hand too much, whether it's work related or on our daily life here.”

Seongwoo sobbed even harder at Daniel's words. He sat up and hugged the younger boy tightly. “Promise me that you'll tell me when you don’t feel well or even if it's just something trivial bothering you, I am your boyfriend I have the right to worry about you.”

Daniel's heart sunk as he noticed how dejected Seongwoo's tone sound just now. Because of his stubbornness, he had hurt the older's feeling. Next time, he'd do better and listen more to the older one. He didn’t have the heart seeing his boyfriend so upset.

"I promise," he meant every word, embroidered the said promise to his heart.

They stayed silent for a moment, until Daniel felt the urge to freshen up himself (as much as he wanted this moment to last longer). "Let me change my clothes so that we can go to sleep, ok?"

Seongwoo nodded his head and released his hold from around the younger's neck. He lay back down, waiting for Daniel to change his clothes and freshened up himself.

“Do you need to take your medicine?” Seongwoo asked when Daniel coming back to the bedroom.

“No, I already took the pain killer.” Daniel said, lying beside the older male. It was a single bed so Daniel gathered the older male closer toward him.

“I'm sorry I mad at you earlier.” Seongwoo said. “And I'm sorry that you had to comfort me while it was you who's injured.”

“I understand.” Daniel said, kissing the top of Seongwoo's head. “I know I would do the same if I was in your position. I would be mad too if you're injured but said nothing to me.”

Seongwoo nodded lightly, exhausted. Comforted by Daniel's warmth against his, knowing that Daniel's home with him, he fell asleep in Daniel's embrace while listening to his heart beats.

 

 

 


End file.
